


水果硬糖

by Kelevator



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22371295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelevator/pseuds/Kelevator
Summary: F的吻甜丝丝的，那是廉价水果硬糖的味道。
Kudos: 2





	水果硬糖

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [圆珠笔](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21928438) by [Lucius_L](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucius_L/pseuds/Lucius_L). 



> 鉴于打印机老师（很大可能）不会写电话亭那篇关于S的后日谈，我自给自足瞎写一篇满足一下（。）

结束工作时已经临近半夜，死者资料的调取核实用了不少时间。他披上外套，挨个向同事们致意，手指摸到了裤兜里的车子钥匙。“要不要喝一杯啊？”有同事热情提议，都已经熬到这个点，干脆喝个通宵也不失为一种办法。“你们去吧，我家里都还有猫要喂的。”他抓了抓头发，目光转向在场的另一人，“Ｍ大夫陪我们忙了这么长时间，再缠着人家也不好。”

那个英俊的男人微微笑了，他是这次案子从大学附属医院里特别请来的专家，大家一起工作到深夜。“我都无所谓的啊。”他推了推眼镜，“倒看不出来S sir居然喜欢猫。”周围的同事们开始纷纷就这个话题调侃，直说S养了宠物后每天放工后只想着家，说是猫倒更像是狐狸精。不知是不是S的错觉，人们讲笑的间隙，Ｍ眼神里倒像是带了点悲伤的意味。说实话，他总觉得自己同Ｍ像是很相熟了那样，他们先前一定在什么地方见过。

钥匙插入锁孔时已经过了十二点，客厅的灯昏黄地开着。S的房子不能算小，但凌乱的陈设显著缩小了可使用空间，典型的单身汉公寓。衣服随便乱丢在歪斜沙发上，穿过的，没穿过的，烟灰缸里积成一座小山，喝了一半的啤酒罐子扔在茶几上，还有打开的零食袋子，那是新添的，属于他的宠物。

男孩蜷缩在沙发上那堆旧衣服中，岔开双腿，穿着S那件旧衬衫，蓝白格子，尺寸对他来说过大，袖子长度盖住手背，下面什么都没穿。“你回来啦？”F眼神在空中荡了一圈，轻飘飘地落到他身上，随即回到他自己在做的事情上。S拔出钥匙，反手关了门，向前走两步。男孩轻轻喘着气，掌心贴着双腿间的那根东西，有一搭没一搭地磨蹭，喉咙里发出点漫不经心的呻吟。S摘了外套丢在沙发的另一边，走得更近了些，抱着双臂，饶有兴致地看F靠在那里自渎。男孩专心舔着自己的手指，指尖绕着粉红色的乳头打转，他黏糊糊地呻吟着，一派无辜地抬起头来，含着水气的眼睛盯着S看，带了点恳求的意味。“喂，你就这么想要的吗？”S有点好笑地做出评价，掌心覆上F比他小了一圈的手掌，慢慢把它掰过来，然后掌心相贴，十指相扣。他低头去吻F的嘴唇，舌头缠卷着，交换唾液。

他们吻了好一会儿才分开，F暖乎乎的嘴唇和手指包裹着他，让S从头到脚整个人都热起来。他干脆地松脱了自己的领带，又去剥F身上那件他自己的衬衫，露出男孩的半个肩膀，沿着F颈侧一路向下地舔吻。锁骨那里有个小小的红印，像是牙齿留下来的。热意消退了，S喘了口气，抬起头来，盯着F眼睛看，后者眼角已经被情欲蒸得微微泛红，带着疑惑回望他，睫毛轻颤。“今天又出去同别人搞过？”S指腹摩挲着那个齿痕，上下来回，打着圈。F眨着眼睛，像是需要耗费一段时间来消化他的问题。他带着点不好意思的感觉笑了，露出不甚整齐的两排牙齿，轻轻吐了吐舌头。“你看。”他背过身在沙发垫子下掏着什么东西，捧到S眼前。银色的那个是房子的备用钥匙，S通常把它塞在门口的防滑垫底下。剩下的那一把是商场里常会赠送的水果硬糖，塑料包装纸亮晶晶地反着光，里面鲜艳的色彩廉价又可口。

见S没有接，F松开手指，糖果撒了一地。他掌心还留了一颗，粉红色的糖果浑圆可爱。男孩剥掉了咯啦咯啦作响的硬质包装纸，把水果糖丢进嘴巴，含吮着，又讨好地伸出舌头，上面粘着圆圆的糖果，舌头被食用色素染成煽情的粉红色。“唔，几甜喔。”他张着嘴巴，眨着眼睛，含含糊糊地向面前的男人索吻。S叹口气，低笑出来，前倾过去同F接吻，“……我都不能满足你的啊。”他小声咕哝着，口腔里弥漫着强烈的草莓香精味道，甚至有点刺激。他的指甲不经意地抠挖着男孩锁骨上那片小小的齿痕，F接吻时的鼻音隐约带了点疼痛的意味。“哗，唔该。”S假模假式地道着歉，他结束了那个草莓味的吻，低下头舔掉S白皙皮肤上渗出的血珠，食用色素的粉红留在那里，暂时盖过了原来的痕迹。

他拍拍F软绵绵的屁股，男孩的手臂亲密地揽着他的脖子，软绵绵的发丝在S颈侧磨蹭，抱了好一会儿才松开，哼哼唧唧地转了个身换成背后位。他的后面有点红肿，大概因为白天不知道什么时候跟别人做过。S直接捅了两根手指进去，黏膜温软潮热，但适应异物仍需要点时间。F带着痛可怜巴巴地哼了两声，扭过头来看他，睁大了圆圆的眼睛。S亲了亲他的睫毛，另一只手的食指和中指放在F嘴唇上，男孩顺从地舔湿了他们，并且让S突发奇想地玩了一会儿他的舌头。原来的手指抽出来，换成被舔过的带着水渍湿漉漉的两根手指，这次很顺利，F扭着腰让他继续，他身体里面温暖干净，这只捡回来的流浪猫倒很懂得怎么清理自己讨别人喜欢。

S松了皮带，裤子褪到一半就进入了F的身体。男孩被他压在沙发上，膝盖乱蹭，双手抓着四周的旧衣服，那一条是S的牛仔裤。S的做法一向简单直接，他不留情面地侵犯着F的身体，轻轻咬他的后颈，手指揉捏男孩胸部柔软的皮肤，玩弄他的乳头，像拨弄琴弦。F半边脸蹭着沙发粗糙的布料，有点长了的头发挡在他眼前，视野中出现几道黑色的线条。沙发吱嘎作响，客厅那张玻璃茶几也在嗡嗡震动，烟灰叠成的尖顶小山塌了。“……呜，我唔得了。”他手掌贴着沙发颤抖着向下，摸索自己的阴茎，试图让快感再升上一层，S捏着他的手腕拽过来，几乎是个快脱臼的角度，男孩的呻吟里又带了无法掩饰的痛感，但因此更加高亢。男人轻轻咬了咬他的指关节，他被带上了第一次高潮。

男人的阴茎滑出他的身体，F整个身体埋在沙发的衣服堆里，掀开的衬衫下露出的皮肤轻轻磨蹭着。粗糙的是S的羊毛衫，滑溜溜的是什么？他翻了个身，摸索着扯出来，是女人丝质的吊带裙。F把那条裙子举在眼前，看昂贵的面料在灯光下泛起水波似的光泽。“你中意啊？”S摸上他的手腕，然后沿奶白色的胳膊到裸露的肩膀。他还硬着，又插进F湿乎乎的身体里。男孩手一抖，那条裙子直接落在他裸露的胸口。F挺着自己肉乎乎的胸脯，S还捏着他腿根的软肉干着他，低下头隔着那层凉飕飕的布料咬他的乳尖。男孩叹息着，前面又硬起来了。

他们胡搞了一会儿，又到了一次，身上都罩了层汗。F软得一根手指都抬不起来，S半是抱，半是拎，把他丢进浴室。男人拧开花洒，水流直接淋到男孩脸上。他像是突然受到惊吓，瑟缩了一下，甩了甩过长的头发，水珠滴滴答答地落下来。浴缸里的水渐渐满起来，浅黄色的橡皮小鸭晃晃悠悠地浮起来，F的眼神就全在橡皮小鸭上了。他伸手握住那个小玩意儿，鸭子咕咕叫了一声，手指又松开来，黄色的鸭子重新在水里沉沉浮浮。S给他头发上抹了香波，又冲干净。他拍拍男孩的大腿，F就老实地坐在浴缸边沿上，分开双腿，让他把弄到身体里面的东西掏干净，手里还捏着那个教小孩入浴的小玩具。

S丢给他一条毛巾，叫他自己擦干净。他转身去厨房，挽起湿了的袖子，向锅里接了水。他把面饼丢进去，然后开火，到水煮开的时候就把面条捞出来，沥干净水分，这时候的口感刚刚好。

他端着盘子到客厅那里，在凌乱的桌子上扫出一小片空间，把面放下去。“喂。”他拍了拍F湿漉漉的脑袋，后者正坐在地上抱着他今天穿的那件外套磨蹭，光溜溜的双腿支楞在那里。S好歹给他套了条短裤，拍拍他的屁股让男孩去吃东西。F吸溜着面条，抽着鼻子。S弯下腰捡起外套，拍了拍上面的灰尘，有的地方滚着水珠，是F没擦干的头发留下的痕迹。他把外套蒙在鼻子上闻了闻，是男孩身上新鲜的肥皂味，还有一点淡淡的木质香气。他想了想，觉得那大概来源于Ｍ，他们一同工作了一整个下午。

END


End file.
